


关于刺客肖恩·黑斯廷斯邮件记录的报告

by Axie



Series: 剧变与新生（Shaun/Desmond现代刺客系列） [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文 | Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 被捕。





	关于刺客肖恩·黑斯廷斯邮件记录的报告

**Author's Note:**

> 趁起源没出赶紧开个脑洞，不然就要被打脸了x这真的是安利……哇.jpg不要打我（……）

　　“人呢？”

　　“在审讯室。”

　　仅有的对话很短。

　　尤哈尼·奥措·伯格走在走廊上的脚步声一踏一踏，每一步都短促而清脆地回响一声。前特种兵像个赛博人一样匀速走向走廊尽头的房间，穿过一个又一个的持枪守卫，直到停下。

　　他的脚步停在审讯室门口。伯格透过门上的小窗看进去，视线停留片刻。

　　也许他的人揍了他一顿？

　　也许没有，他想。

　　羸弱。

　　在他想着那个词的同时他打开了门锁，匀步走进去，而门在他后面机械地匀速关上。一股视线黏着他的眼睛；他迎上那股视线，在他的囚犯的注视下拉开椅子坐下，动作不紧不慢，悠悠然地。

　　“伯格。”

　　对方的声音听起来沙哑得像是喉咙里还卡着玻璃屑或者一口血，狼狈不堪，一身疲态，只有那双眼睛还亮着。

　　也不错，至少态度不错，他想着，便表达了同样的礼仪。

　　“黑斯廷斯。”

　　

　　通常来说他们对刺客的态度是直接处死，不过肖恩·黑斯廷斯例外。他属于能够成为诱饵的那种刺客，就像许多年前——五年前一度抓获过的那个威廉·迈尔斯。会有人来救黑斯廷斯，伯格知道。他等着那些人，例如那个金发俄罗斯刺客，例如哈兰·康宁汉姆，不管是谁。

　　但在那之前，他有充足的时间。

　　肖恩·黑斯廷斯在被俘之后没有被虐待，因为他被俘之前就被虐待够了。他显然不是个好刺客。干结的血凝住他的头发，眼镜镜片破了一只——说真的，一个四眼仔？——身上没有致命创伤，最多也就一些擦伤和骨折，或者内伤，很遗憾这些足够让一个四眼仔奄奄一息。谁他妈会傻到派他来？难以置信。

　　伯格坐在桌子另一头翻看着黑斯廷斯的电脑。

　　Abstergo的技术部已经把他的电脑挖过一遍了，震惊的是什么也没有找到，就像一个普通新闻记者新买的一本笔记本那样，干净得几乎毫无价值。仅有的有价值的东西只有他的邮箱，而收件箱也是空的，只有发件箱有那么一些几年前的记录。

　　他有充裕的时间。于是他便一页一页地翻起来。

　　

　　

　　

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 12月25日，2012年 02:09

主题 （无主题）

圣诞快乐。

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 12月25日，2012年 02:15

主题 补充

 

你父亲离开了……

我不知道，我猜你会想知道。我和瑞贝卡还在。不完全是在工作，不过没有别的事可做。

嘿，在那边过得开心点。

 

 

　　伯格看着那个“D”。D. 迈尔斯。“戴斯蒙·迈尔斯？”他头也不抬地问。

　　然而对方没有回答。为此他才抬起头，望向坐在他正对面一言不发的黑斯廷斯。

　　态度倒是挺强硬。“实验体17号？”

　　那个刺客果然动摇了。他凶恶地瞪了伯格一眼，尽管他碎裂的眼镜片让气焰小了很多，在他的身材以及各种显眼的缺点之上。“你知道你还问？”

　　“你可以聊。”伯格耸了耸肩。审讯室的灯光从上往下直直打下来在芬兰人硬朗的颧骨下投出一片阴影，甚至让他看起来年轻了许多，尽管还是阴仄仄的，而塌着肩膀的黑斯廷斯则要整个人都陷进阴影里了。

　　后者保持了沉默。

　　好吧。伯格不介意这一点沉默，黑斯廷斯不是个硬骨头，吃不住伤痛的人不适合战场的原因是那类人坚持不了很久，如果他真的想要黑斯廷斯说话他有的是办法。目前来说他更好奇实验体17号。戴斯蒙·迈尔斯对他们来说不是早就死了？

　　

　　

　　

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 1月1日，2013年 23:40

主题 新年快乐

 

谢谢

　　

　　

————————————————————————————

 

　　

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 2月14日，2013年 23:27

主题 令人难以忍受

 

我和瑞贝卡还待在一起。今天。

好吧，其实不是什么令人惊讶的事，我是说我们两个谁都不知道该怎么办，除了无所事事就是无所事事，没有方向，没有指令。我不知道，你瞧，我甚至还给你发这个。

过去每个人都围着你转，一旦不围着你转了反倒令人不适应。

好吧！

我不知道为什么我要在情人节给你发邮件抱怨我今天必须得跟瑞贝卡一起过，只是这见鬼的无所事事的生活令人难以忍受，而我和她都没有更多朋友了。我真不敢承认我想念你……我承认。

你是一个不错的人，不错的朋友，我很遗憾。你拯救了这个世界，而我在你用生命换来的未来里却在浪费时间。刺客们总是在赴死，你死了我们也不会停下来，我是这么说的；但是我们真的停下来了，在失去你之后。当人不在家里的时候他当然可以选择忘记大象，然而现在我和瑞贝卡就像——就像被比尔赶回家来盯着这头大象一样。我一直在想我们究竟失去了多少人，你知道吗？甚至单单是为了把你带回刺客的路上也死了那么多的人，然后你也不能活下来。我该如何面对？而且比尔究竟他妈的在哪儿，我和瑞贝卡想尽办法也没能找到他，真不敢相信。我们该如何面对？你体会过被迫想念什么人的滋味吗？我需要工作，我需要信息，我需要让我的脑子忙起来，而不是在中餐馆擦一天碟子来让我自己在下班以后立刻睡着。

瑞贝卡在这一点上可能表现得比我好一些。但我认为我们俩是一样的。

啊，耶稣上帝。就忘了它吧。我会没事的。我只是需要一分钟的喘息时间，况且你也不会看到。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 2月15日，2013年 07:35

主题 早安！

 

早安！我很好。你瞧？:D

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 2月18日，2013年 04:19

主题 （无主题）

 

我不信仰任何宗教，虽然我曾经在教堂待过。唯一的好处就是我能背圣经，仅此而已。我梦到我给你来了一段，然后在梦里想起来你没准不喜欢圣经，然后我就醒了。

这么说，我还没告诉过你露西的墓志铭。那是一首诗。给你写什么墓志铭好呢？

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 2月20日，2013年 01:42

主题 做我的工作小精灵

 

做我的小精灵吧戴斯蒙，或者陪伴机器人，或者我思维世界里的一只独角兽。一边工作一边抽空写这个的感觉让人头脑清醒极了，反正我不会和瑞贝卡提起一个字。我们之间的通信是我们之间的小秘密。

对：我和她现在还有说有笑的，并且从没认真谈过任何一个问题，包括你，包括露西，包括克莱，包括更久以前的丹尼尔和汉娜。任何一个。

但在这些问题以外你猜怎么？自从我前几天给你发了那封邮件以后我就莫名其妙地一直对它念念不忘，直到我决定我等够了。所以现在我就在这儿啦，一边喝咖啡一边工作。喔，我爱死这种感觉了，况且我还能肆无忌惮地给你发邮件。

给你更新（昨日重现）：

我还是找不到比尔，所以我选择了找别人。我不知道其他人在哪儿或者还好不好——尤其是他们在哪儿——因为比尔再也不会告诉我了，所以我在试着做点坏事。比如给“愤怒的小鸟”写一个小插件，然后让它散播出去。

嘘！我知道你会替我保密的。放心，它对这个世界安全无害，我只是需要找到其他刺客的消息。它会给我反馈大量数据，但我有的是时间。只要我们的同伴打开手机，我就能至少找出来一个刺客的位置。我指的是那种真的知道我们该做什么的刺客，而不是像你这样的傻男孩。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 2月20日，2013年 01:46

主题 操

 

就好像，你还在animus里躺着（呆在我附近），而我则是在忙碌工作的同时给你发邮件。

所以不忙起来不行，忙起来也不行。操。

再见，戴斯。再见！我不会给你发邮件了。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 3月13日，2013年 10:21

主题 生日快乐

 

生日快乐。

我猜你会想要知道我和瑞贝卡的动向……我们走来走去的。

我们离开美国了。

我给你买了一个礼物，然后我才意识到我甚至还不了解你喜欢什么。我把它放在用来堆你在蒙特里久尼找到的那些杂物的箱子里了。现在我该给它起个名字叫“不可回收利用也不可销毁的垃圾箱”。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 5月6日，2013年 14:01

主题 好久不见

 

我好像——可能——也许知道我们该怎么办了。感谢愤怒的小鸟给我送来了成千上万的信息，我觉得我找到了盖文……又或者不。

盖文是你父亲的朋友，你还没有机会认识。让我解释一下。我知道所有刺客，没错，但我知道的是他们的名字以及是否平安——而且自从我开始围着你转以后我的信息来源就只有你父亲，也就是说我已经有一段时间没在直接关注其他人的去向了。我告诉过你吗？我应该告诉过。在我们刚见面的那段时间，我告诉过你我干什么。我不知道你有没有忘记，很显然你这家伙通常只会把我当成你的私人百科全书，但是嘿，我可比你想象中的厉害多了。

言归正传。没有准许，我当然不会在我们自己内部里四处乱翻，但是比尔藏起来了，我等得太久了，所以我不得不做个坏孩子。现在我找到他的位置了，我要做的就是到一个安全的——对他来说安全的地方去等他。

至于盖文，盖文是个像你父亲一样的人，不过比他要更爽快一些。相比起你父亲盖文更友好，我不得不说。如果有机会认识他，他说不定会很喜欢你。送你一把刀当做生日礼物，他是那样的人；尽管我敢担保你还没有那个鉴赏能力。而至于我，我觉得我和瑞贝卡带着的一些东西有可能会让盖文不那么欢迎我们。

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 5月13日，2013年 09:14

主题 让我们忙起来

 

盖文回复我了！

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 5月21日，2013年 10:33

主题 我真不敢相信

 

比尔退出了，而盖文接受了。

你瞧，我和瑞贝卡带来的是坏消息。我告诉他我们试过了，六个月以来我和瑞贝卡每一天都在尝试找他。盖文还是欢迎了我们……我不知道。我甚至有些愧疚。也许我还不够努力，也许是我的实力问题。也许我不是一个好刺客？

我从不这么说，但我不蠢。盖文对我们很友好，我却只能告诉他自从你死了以后我什么都没做而比尔也找不到？我他妈是怎么回事，这六个月以来我都干了什么？想念你吗？不。我不会再给你发任何邮件了！

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 5月24日，2013年 11:51

主题 日记

 

亲爱的日记本：

我刚才在甲板上看到盖文，他正在发呆。他看起来心情不太好，或者至少是迷茫；然后我们谈了一小会儿。他也不知道该怎么办，比尔消失得相当彻底，尽管他留下了一本笔记本。我则告诉他我们不应该离开美国，鉴于现在我已经联系上了其他人。盖文也同意我的想法，现在我们改了航线，正在前往美国的路上。

我不断在想当我们抵达美国以后我该怎么办。概念上，我知道留在美国境内随时观察圣殿的动作是应该的，可是具体该怎么做我却毫无头绪，也不知道会有什么在等着我。也许死。

现在还用不着操心那个，我只是——盖文和我谈了一个非常现实的问题，让我联想到了我的未来。我在想你甚至连遗书都没有留下一封。

船上的其他人浑身都是毛病，相比之下你还是好多了。

 

 

 

　　有点儿无聊。伯格退出了邮件页面，在发件箱里一页一页地翻，收件人几乎全是同一个，最新的甚至是这个月的。黑斯廷斯的毛病真不少。花这个时间去看他冲一个死人发牢骚，根本找不到任何有价值的信息。“他到底是谁？”他又百般耐烦地翻看邮件列表页面，“你的朋友？”

　　“那跟你有什么关系？”对方的态度相当不好。

　　无所谓。刺客对圣殿态度不好很正常，何况还是一个受伤的俘虏。伯格耸了耸肩，决定将注意力从无聊的邮件上收回来：“只是打开话题。”

　　然后他就看到黑斯廷斯翻了个幼稚的白眼。

　　“好吧。”

　　于是他坐得端正一些，手肘撑上桌面倾身盯着对方。黑斯廷斯在察觉他的靠近时本能地想要退后，可是被铐在椅子上无处可退，仿佛畏惧于伯格会立刻动手杀了他似的变得高度紧张，但他的视线仍然是干净甚至锐利的；伯格熟悉这种眼神。这种眼神通常会出现在那些愿意不惜一切代价维护己方势力尊严的敌人身上。懦弱的人和坚强的人的结果都是一样的，被俘本身就只剩尊严了，尽管高傲的对手令人讨厌。

　　他打量那个强颜骁勇的刺客，就像审讯室是他的独裁法庭。

　　“聊聊吧。”伯格沉声说着，“那天在山洞里发生了什么？”

　　黑斯廷斯眨了一眨眼睛，似乎在消化。“……那是一个 ** **神殿**** 。”语气听起来对伯格不尊重那个山洞很有意见，或者单纯是对伯格有意见。

　　“嗯。”他耐下性子一再坚持对话，“发生了什么？”

　　“跟你有什么关系？”

　　“你多说几句话，我会不那么想弄死你。”他平静地说。

　　如果黑斯廷斯被他吓到了，那么至少对方没表现在脸上，反而难得微笑起来。

　　“通常来说，”历史学家尽量轻快地说，“人们只会对我说再不闭上嘴就弄死我。”

　　……

　　真烦。

　　“我不是个有耐心的人，脾气也不好，黑斯廷斯，钓鱼不是非得用活的鱼饵。”他克制着揍对方一顿的冲动，“现在，让我们聊聊。”

　　黑斯廷斯凝视了他一小会儿，舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。

　　“他拯救了世界，死了。就是这样。”

　　“通过什么？”

　　“什么？”

　　“通过什么拯救世界？”

　　“实话说，我也搞不懂。”黑斯廷斯耸了耸肩，“总之他决定那么做，因为他是个好刺客。我们本来会面临一场毁灭……太阳风暴，我不知道。如果他不让他自己死掉地球就会毁灭，所以他决定去死，他是那种刺客。”

　　……伯格在桌子底下翘起腿。“我从未听说过这一切。”

　　“2012年12月21日，不信你去查。”对方的口气变得尖锐，“地球上任何一个天文台都会给你能够证明这件事存在过的观测结果。你从不关心全人类吗？”

　　伯格眯起眼睛。他大概知道为什么人们希望黑斯廷斯闭上嘴了。

　　就在此时，他终于在黑斯廷斯的发件箱里翻到一封时间比较近的、看起来又有点意思的邮件，便将笔记本电脑转过去，让屏幕冲着对方。

　　

　　

　　

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 5月30日，2014年 23:19

主题 气愤和难过

 

不，我表现得很平静，非常优秀，甚至连挖苦的话都没有说一句你就可以猜到我的心情如何了——我说， ** **新知者们，你们要是不那么中立，我们起码会少死几个人。****

我向你保证我的原话非常温和，用词非常委婉，戴斯，至少当时没有人看出来，或者他们认为这就是我平常的语气。

我恨透了这个。我恨透了我总忍不住像个小女孩一样在想起你一个死人的时候就往你的旧邮箱发消息，想着我曾经真的想和你做朋友而我一度是怎样认为我身边根本没有朋友并且不屑于此。我是指盟友以上的友情关系，我愿意承认的那种。如果你活着，你能看到我写的这一切，我现在还会是这个语气吗？当然不。我这样对你说话是因为这条船上除了瑞贝卡以外没有人知道究竟发生了什么，没有人知道我们失去了什么，而我也不会再向瑞贝卡提第二次因为我绝不会拿这事去招惹她。她是个女孩吗？是。我管她叫老巫婆，管她叫野兽而我才是贝拉，但是她曾为了你和露西哭过吗？当然。我们两个幸存者从不提这事，从不。我只有这么一个邮箱！我甚至不能理解我自己为什么这样想你，一点儿也不，因为我没法告诉我自己我到底失去了什么。

每一封邮件，每一封，我都在以一种事后绝对会后悔的方式想念你。我想念你，我直说吧。我恨透了想着有那么一点儿可能你不会死，用不着死。我明明已经彻底说服我自己你的死是不可避免的了，结果来了这么一群人，以一种像过去的我似的高高在上的态度告诉我们，他们什么都知道，但是他们什么都不做，对我们和圣殿到底是怎样危险的组织毫无概念——这一点甚至有点让我想起过去的你。瑞贝卡更看重他们能够为刺客提供什么样的帮助，因为她经历过大清洗，可我做不到那么友善。（我想象你正在以 ** **那种**** 眼神看着我。别那么看着我！）我发誓我的态度已经非常、格外、特别友善了！

幸好新知者是朋友。否则我会半夜溜进他们的房间里掐死他们。

（我不会。我昨天还被你父亲吓到了，他一副格外认真的样子让加琳娜杀人……如果他们不是朋友我不会真的掐死他们，但是我至少可以写特别可怕的恐吓信。）

 

 

 

　　“什么？”历史学家耸耸肩，“你还不许我抒发一点个人感情吗？”

　　“‘新知者’是什么？”伯格盯着他，把电脑转回来开始敲键盘。

　　“我不知道。”黑斯廷斯还是耸耸肩。

　　“装傻对你没有好处。”

　　“我真不知道，伯格，”刺客翻了个白眼，“我要是知道我还会在这里吗？”

　　砰！

　　黑斯廷斯肩膀一抖。伯格合上电脑盖子，从椅子上站起来撑着桌面，“说。”

　　“我 ** **他妈的**** 不知道，”他的刺客俘虏在他的阴影之下仍然坚持道，“你想让我说什么？新知者是一群刺客，你们圣殿骑士赶紧培养一个特洛伊木马吗？我不知道就是不知道，别像个被害妄想症似的。”

　　伯格动手掐住黑斯廷斯的脖子迫使他抬头面对自己。他俯身压近对方，双目对着双目。

****“说。”** **

　　被钳住喉咙的历史学家象征性地挣扎了几下——或者可能是真的挣扎，总之他还那样固执地盯着伯格，仿佛这不是什么。仿佛他真的对这种境遇经验十足。

　　“我已经把你的耐心消耗干净了？”

　　“快了。”

　　“咳……哼。可悲。你应该多抓几个像我这样的家伙培养一下耐性，或者多看几本书也行。试试《道林·格雷的画像》。”

　　“新知者是什么组织？”伯格收紧手上的力量看着黑斯廷斯因缺氧而脸红，“你们的新盟友？”

　　“咳……我不知道。别像个精神病人那样捕风捉影……刺客对他们的存在一无所知。世界上的地下组织光是把名字写在一起就可以填满太平洋，好吗，Abstergo每天都在被别的自由团体或者个人调查，你们还自己把自己弄上新闻，你他妈紧张什么？对刺客有小粉丝吃醋了？不是每个明星都和粉丝结婚的。”

　　……

　　在掐死他之前，伯格把他丢回铁椅靠背上，并对黑斯廷斯如何狼狈地咳嗽和喘息没有一丝兴趣。

　　他说的不全错。肖恩·黑斯廷斯自己就是Abstergo势力太大的一个证明。很多年以前他曾经出现在沃伦·韦迪克的黑名单上，在他还不是个刺客、只是个蠢货的时候，直到他的名字再次出现在已知英国刺客名单上。“粉丝”这个比喻虽然烂，从黑斯廷斯嘴里说出来倒是有些逻辑，如果刺客的小粉丝也成了刺客，他们不会是这样的废物。“Hyvä.”他盯着黑斯廷斯坐下，好像盯着他就足够形成威胁，尤为平静地出言讽刺，“如果你们还有什么盟友你也不会在这里。”

　　这个毫无身体素质的刺客俘虏一边大口喘息着，一还非要不输气势地盯着他：“你的幽默神经也被烧坏了吗？这个笑话真低级。试试‘如果你们还有什么盟友，你早就写完70亿个签名了。’”

　　一瞬间审讯室安静得只有呼吸声。

 ** **“我有十七种方法弄死你，其中九种不需要武器，四种不需要靠近你。”**** 伯格说，“现在，谈谈你为什么会在这里。”

　　黑斯廷斯真正地沉默了片刻，连呼吸都控制住了。伯格看不出来他是否恐惧，不过他很满意这个效果。

　　“好吧。你想让我从哪儿说起？”

　　“我不是你的语文老师。”

　　对方特别夸张地挑了挑眉毛。“ ** **好吧，**** 我也不是你的逻辑学老师。你以为我为什么来这儿？”

　　为了凤凰计划和格拉马提卡的实验室——

　　伯格突然停止自己脑海里的声音。黑斯廷斯一句话也没再继续说，一副居高临下的表情就好像在嘲笑他的智商。

　　他确信他想徒手撕烂这个刺客。

 

 

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 9月6日，2013年 18:22

主题 瑞贝卡想你了

 

她没有这么说出来，但我知道她想你了。可能是我捕风捉影……在我们经过农场时她说话少了很多。我告诉她这没有什么，我们尽力了，就像当初我告诉她露西的死也没什么一样。

（难以置信。）

别担心，她会没事的，总是会没事的，我们是刺客。有什么能挡住我们的脚步呢？

一年前的今天，我们牺牲了一支队伍去救你。 ** **一整支队伍。**** 还记得我刚认识你时对你有多糟吗？如果你有机会见到当初救你的那些刺客，记得说声谢谢，顺便替我打个招呼——也叫他们少嘲笑你几句，就这么送死真是蠢透了。

不过，我必须承认你是个英雄，戴斯。

给你我的尊敬！希望安息世界不那么无聊，别再跑出来叫别人担心。我会给瑞贝卡点蔬菜沙拉的。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 11月27日，2013年 16:05

主题 为我骄傲！&关于克莱和露西

 

有一个叫珍妮弗·塔姆的女孩缠着我，不过问题解决了，让我松了好一口气。她对我的兴趣让人害怕：我的照片就挂在Abstergo的屏幕上，我们唯一的那张合照。要是她知道我是什么人，我就该有生命危险了！不过，嘿，我实打实地渗透了Abstergo娱乐，是不是很棒？

我发现这也不是很难。当然，我没有面临什么战斗，也没有被绑架，只是概念上的陷身危险而已，但我觉得我能做到。在你之后。在所有人之后。你，露西，克莱……我甚至还没有机会认识克莱。

关于克莱，其实我查过一些资料。当然了。我没有告诉你……一次也没有因为我认为不合适。我大概是在你杀了露西陷入昏迷以后查的，你瞧，我和瑞贝卡设法把你们两个弄出去，而你一回到地面就陷入休克了，比尔直接把你塞进了animus而哈兰负责开车，瑞贝卡和我一个负责照顾你一个负责把露西送到医院去。——这么一个流程。我一次都没跟你谈过。

比尔和瑞贝卡带着你前往美国，我则留在罗马面对我的朋友杀了我的另一个朋友而我负责安葬她这个事实。哈兰帮了忙，尽管我没办法和他谈心，但他指出我恨你之前必须确保我的仇恨是正确的。意大利人，谁知道呢，也许他只是牺牲的朋友太多了。所以我决定让我的理智覆写情感，为什么你要杀一个爱你的人？

（露西是我的 ** **朋友**** ，耶稣上帝啊，她甚至告诉过我她喜欢你。在我还不知道你算不算我的朋友的时候，她是我的 ** **朋友。**** 你是不是走到哪里就要把麻烦带到哪里，戴斯？我真不知道我是怎么把哈兰的劝听进去的，更不知道我为什么从没为此恨你。太奇怪了。）

那就是我开始调查 ** **克莱**** 的时候。

比尔忙着动他的嘴然后什么也不做，瑞贝卡忙着维护animus的稳定，我，好吧，我没有词条需要写，没有资料需要查，除了和她一起轮班守着你的生命体征以外我还挺闲的，因此，露西。瑞贝卡和她感情更好，而比尔爱皱眉头，我没法立刻告诉他们之中任何一个，出了问题的是你还是露西。我得设法查清楚一切才能为你洗清嫌疑，就在这时我发现了露西卧底经历中的一个小小漏洞。——巨大漏洞：克莱·卡兹马雷克，你上蹿下跳地找来找去的罪魁祸首实验体16号，是个刺客，而且还是比尔的棋子之一。

开动脑筋，戴斯：露西早就潜伏在Abstergo里了，比克莱更早。既然如此，她应该把16号救出来，不是吗？她如此善良而忠诚甚至在发现你被捕以后立刻筹划起了把你救出去，却对16号闭口不提。理论上说在我遇到你之前我应该先遇到克莱，如果她对每一个刺客都如此善良而忠诚。

我对比尔完全伤害了克莱感到愤怒。当然，这些不是我以正当途径找出来的信息，而是出于失去露西的悲伤擅自决定我自己在调查她时有责任做得……出格一些，找回几年前的我的影子，所以黑进了你父亲的电脑。垃圾防火墙，他以后最好用纸。同时，确证了露西是个叛徒以后我的心情也很糟糕，所以我差一点就为了克莱的事和比尔大吵了一架。（我保证当时我只是小小的吵了一架。一句。更凶的人是他。）

随后的你猜得到了。比尔和瑞贝卡接受了你的清白。瑞贝卡不高兴的样子就是话变少了，而比尔？我不知道。我不知道得知露西的叛变和克莱的死对他有没有造成影响，但我觉得他在你醒来变得温柔了一点。一点点。我刚认识他时他很可怕，锋利得像一把只有刀刃的刀，对谁都不客气，并且手段相当“有效”；而你已经离开家很久了。我猜你醒来以后并没有发现他那种变化。又因为露西——你也喜欢她的，得了吧——当时我只对你说如果你想谈欢迎来找我谈。

也许我应该直接命令你来找我谈的。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 12月3日，2013年 03:46

主题 （无主题）

 

昨天发生了很多事，戴斯，多到我甚至会为我已经开始管你叫戴斯而感到难过的那种多。

你还记得我用来找盖文（好吧，准确地说是找任意刺客）而写的那个基于愤怒的小鸟的插件吗？我可能是疯了，因为我相当确信威廉·迈尔斯是个不爱用手机的老头子，而我收到了来自挪威的一个疑似信号。这不可能，因为那里是个无人区，就像撒哈拉沙漠似的，只有游客和疯子和疯了的游客会到那儿去。不管怎样我还是发去了加密消息，没有抱任何指望，结果你猜怎么？真的是他。

前情提要：就在昨天，我和瑞贝卡离开了Abstergo娱乐。我们的内线把他收集到的一切资料交给我们……里面包括大量关于你的内容。

先不提我作何反应。当我再一次尝试联系比尔时，他终于回复了，所以……所以我把你的情况告诉了他。

我知道那是很大的打击，虽然我还好啦。圣殿骑士当然不会留情，残忍是他们的中间名，我没指望他们会对你多好，所以最多也就需要听点歌而已。瑞贝卡骂人骂了好一会儿然后就去抽叶子缓解心情了，我开车，不干那个，也不喝酒。

比尔就显然不太好了。我把斯坦迪什的文件发给他以后他就一直没回我。我慌了一个八度，试着用上回安慰瑞贝卡那套安慰他，大概轰炸了十多条消息，大意是我们在短短几个月的时间里尽了那么多力，你的死绝不是没有意义的，随后又意识到逻辑上那跟他为圣殿那样对你感到伤心并没有直接关系，我就……我闪闪发亮的逻辑彻底完全打了死结。我不知道该说什么，除了最没用的“别难过”以外。很久以后他给我回了一句“我没难过”，吓了我一跳！太可怕了！我希望他没有什么心理问题，可是我不敢再继续这个话题，所以我问他什么时候回来，他说再给他一个月。

他不让我把我们联系上了的事告诉任何人，只是保证再多一个月。我觉得我能理解……

也许他其实还是很难过的，只是不告诉别人而已。我觉得自从那天以后我们几个都有同样的心理问题。

我该继续尝试联系他吗？给他发些小猫小狗的视频？

我猜最好不……鉴于它们对我来说都没什么用，对伤心的人可能更加没用。

天哪，我好像永远不知道我该做什么。也许我该睡觉，然后最好做梦梦到你告诉我到底该不该继续安慰他以及向盖文暴露他的行踪。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 1月2日，2014年 02:11

主题 新年快乐

 

你父亲是个遵守诺言的人。他给盖文发了消息，然后盖文整整焦虑了一天因为比尔还是不肯露面。不过我们过了个难得愉快的新年，望月女士强迫所有人把这条船里里外外擦了一遍，然后所有人都放了假。新年的气氛好极了，我甚至还喝了酒，没有任何事——我强调，没有任何事会影响我的心情。

新年快乐，戴斯。做个好梦。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 3月13日，2014年 00:00

主题 生日快乐！

 

您的生日礼物已投入收纳箱

 

 

——附件——

PHOTO2014031200001519.jpg

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 3月27日，2014年 03:01

主题 别他妈管我只是喝醉了

 

她像你一样战斗！

为什么，上帝，为什么是我？

现在所有人都放心了，所有人都为刺客组织松了一口气，我们有了最优秀的战斗力量，而且她还是个很棒的人，我不得不说……你烦人得非常有特色，这让我甚至觉得我能从一开始就和她交上朋友。我和你交上朋友了吗，戴斯，我是你的朋友吗？我是吗？或者因为我从未恰当地向你表达过友善所以你也许事实上从未把我当成朋友而我一遍又一遍地给你发这些邮件好像世界上只有我一个人不希望世界上所有刺客最终一个个地彻底忘记世界上曾经你这么个人尽管他妈的事实就是除了我以外甚至连在乎你是谁你做了什么你有多棒的人都没有而我像个白痴一样对这发牢骚就像哪个刺客身边没死过几个人似的

记住你对我到底有什么好处

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 3月27日，2014年 03:02

主题 （无主题）

 

你是个那么好的人

令人敬佩

像一束阳光

而我他妈的本来就是一个难以讨人喜欢的神经质

我他妈的蠢透了

****我他妈的爱你** **

****我他妈的爱你** **

****我他妈的爱你** **

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 3月27日，2014年 03:49

主题 （无主题）

 

别在意刚才。接受现实本来就是一件轻而易举的事，总的来说我始终是个历史学家，我知道的事决不会忘记。你是其中之一。感谢我吧！你可欠了我好大一次。

做个好梦，戴斯，认真的。:D

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 5月1日，2014年 19:14

主题 我的老天

 

我的老天，你父亲可算回来了。我必须说这是我经历过的为数不多的心理阴影之一：发火的盖文，冷漠（我猜心里也在发火）的威廉。好吧，他是你父亲，你希望我怎么做？当中间人吗？我的老天，我觉得我只要靠近他们就要被生吞活剥了，这事等我吃过晚饭再说。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 5月31日，2014年 07:38

主题 早上好

 

我还是不太适应这段时间跌宕起伏的心理打击，自昨天跟新知者谈完以后。真受不了。幸好我脾气一直很臭，没人会主动招惹我。我发誓，他们要是敢再提一句中立，我会叫他们知道他们的聪明到底让兄弟会无辜牺牲了多少人和 ** **什么人。****

祝我今天不会再一次地心情糟糕透顶，然后，早上好。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 6月16日，2014年 19:31

主题 我好久没有黑东西了

 

瑞贝卡的技术比我好得多，不过我的刀刃还锋利着呢:D新知者也没有他们吹的那样聪明。没我聪明，没有！

快夸我！

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 6月30日，2014年 00:02

主题 一切都好起来了

 

嗯……不敢相信我也有这么说的一天。只是最近好像平稳一些了，这也让我有时间面对一些事情。

向你汇报。<3

因为比尔也上船了，所以我开始逐渐地、悄悄地、不着痕迹地开始提起你的名字，通过一些善意的玩笑。据我观察瑞贝卡反应良好，比尔没有反应，好像根本不关心你似的。这可不行，对吧？我想你会很难过，因此我去找他谈了。你父亲现在投入的是一腔复仇的怒火，而且十分冷静，这很好，我告诉他。这个思维过程非常健康，而且我相当感兴趣。如果要狠狠教训Abstergo一顿叫他们知道什么叫尊重人，我第一个报名。

瑞贝卡一直和我说说笑笑的，不用担心。我有时候真羡慕她的心态。不过我绝对不会这么说的，替我保密。

盖文在比尔上船之后，两个人很快就像老同事一样默契无间了，大兵得以专心于打仗而指挥官专心指挥。

加琳娜·沃罗宁娜真的很友好。俄罗斯人表达友好的方式又坦诚又直接，就是对于英国人来说直接过头了！我们聊天时提起过去，她不想谈，而我表示理解，结果她以一种格外冒犯我的友好语气问我，“你也有不愿提起的过去？”我当然有！我看起来像坐在电脑后面生活安逸得不知道人类为什么还活着的那种家伙吗？除了戴眼镜以外——哪里像了！我显然是个富有冒险精神与学术热情的英伦学者。她还说我可爱。我超级被冒犯了！

其他人都很好。

至于我自己的近况，你感兴趣吗？:P

我希望你感兴趣。我还是想着你，不过是以一种健康积极的方式。我说，嘿，我这么棒，也能做个丝毫不比戴斯蒙·迈尔斯差的传奇刺客！——这种健康积极的方式。还不错吧？

人一得到宁静就会妄想，这段时间平静得我都开始想象未来了。我在想，我能为你做的事其实不算少，你的死也不是那么糟糕。也许等我老得敲不动键盘了那时让我自己窝在单人沙发上，在壁炉边写写传记，让刺客们永远不忘记你，像阿泰尔，像艾吉奥，像康纳，而你不仅是拯救了兄弟会，更是拯救了世界。人们应该记住你，尊敬你，爱你。快喜欢我和我超棒的想法！别的刺客可没有一个专业级历史学家来替他吹牛。我认真的，假如有一天兄弟会能恢复以前的辉煌，我要么成为首席研究员或首席教授，要么成为首席图书馆宅男，总之这方面的事绝对少不了我。哈，他们要是把我活活累死，就没法给你写传记了！

做个好梦，戴斯。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 10月12日，2014年 09:17

主题 好久不见

 

嗨，戴斯。:)

我平静的生活终于开始有些变化了。我将投入战场，明天。希望我能做得像你一样好，尽管我哪点都不像你。啊，我会努力的，相信我。

祝我好运！<3

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 10月13日，2014年 23:48

主题 报平安

 

我回来了！毫发无损，并且炸掉了Abstergo的实验室。怎么样:D你会为我骄傲吗？

陪我工作一会儿：

我现在正在翻格拉马提卡的研究。圣裹布没有复活死人的功能，看起来只是修复损伤，但我更好奇的是圣殿研究它干什么。只是因为格拉马提卡想升职？他的目的不可能这么肤浅。我正在试着深挖下去，和一杯咖啡、和你一起。

格拉马提卡几乎是在韦迪克开始搜捕你的那段时间开始研究圣裹布的。

有趣。我怎么不知道？我就是在那段时间同期开始找你的，是的，我是一切发生之前搜查你的刺客之一，否则你以为我为什么会被直接安排给露西。难道是比尔的老毛病又犯了，没告诉过我？

唔。看起来他们动作不小……

我会慢慢来。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 10月30日，2014年 12:00

主题 重新开始

 

我猜你可能会对这个感兴趣，这么多年过去了。

我们正在筹划反击。还记得比尔希望叫Abstergo长长教训的那颗心吗？现在我，我们年轻人，正在筹划反击，比如说我负责向新知者打招呼。好吧，我承认年轻人只有我，这不是我的决策，只是在几天前决策讨论时我提出了那么一个建议：我端了圣殿一个据点，我想占领它。

“这很幼稚，”加琳娜和盖文都这么说，“他们随时都有可能会打回去，我们的处境会非常危险。”

“这确实很幼稚。”但比尔说，“不过告诉我你的想法。”

所以我说我们不一定在原址上占领，而是广义上的——比如整个巴黎，比如法国某处，具体在哪里实行没有关系，重要的是圣殿的服务器曾经在那儿，而我们现在有人手充足的黑客。我指的占领不是占领一处建筑用以藏身，不是占领一方地盘然后发展自己的力量，而是占领敌人。兄弟会甚至不需要有人在法国呆着。

“什么？”

比尔和盖文完全不知道我在说什么。好吧。所以我说——

“就像我们终于在一杯封口极其严密的酸奶撕出一个洞以后不需要继续撕而是去拿吸管。”

“什么？”加琳娜也不知道我在说什么，“吸管是什么？酸奶盖子又是什么？”

 ** **啊！**** 他们的智商低于80吗？于是我说，“吸管是权限，盖子是什么都行，Abstergo的一切。什么都可以！”

然后突然之间，瑞贝卡、艾米特和艾瑞克立刻给我投了赞成票，我们几个黑客陷入一段长达五分钟的技术讨论，随后瑞贝卡决定当所有人的翻译器，解释为什么那个实验室虽然被炸了但还是能给黑客们提供彻底入侵Abstergo并占据它的方法，于是比尔和盖文完善了这个“幼稚”的计划。

计划的大方向是，我负责和我们的黑客朋友打招呼，而船上的黑客朋友会解决技术问题，届时我们将会成为依附在圣殿身上的电子幽灵。

现在我敢保证，我对复仇很感兴趣了。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 11月5日，2014年 09:55

主题 报平安

 

吸管设置好并且投入使用了。我下船了，随时投入前线行动。

现在，再问一遍，你会对我感兴趣吗？:)

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 11月11日，2014年 23:11

主题 我真不敢相信我的前线行动就是给你的法国先祖写词条

 

我真不敢相信我的前线行动就是给你的法国先祖写词条！

呃，虽然这让我有点儿想起以前的日子，但是同步亚诺·多里安记忆的人不是你。他和我几乎没有什么联系，我们不聊天，我所的一切只是和主教守着他。主教担任了瑞贝卡以前的工作，我则出人意料地在时隔两年以后又做起了我的老本行：查资料，编写数据库协助那个宅男完成对你的先祖的同步。

我有点儿——呃，庆幸他不怎么跟我说话。如果他跟我说话我保不好会变回以前那个挖苦人的肖恩·黑斯廷斯。

但总的来说还是昨日重现。我会为你写好每一个词条的。<3

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 11月30日，2014年 12:14

主题 谁他妈是谢伊·寇马克

 

你到底有多少先祖，戴斯蒙·迈尔斯？！

我们的网络（赫菲斯托斯，而不是我们的“吸管”）被入侵了。片刻。但我被激怒了！盖文下令让我们转入地下，所有黑客都在第一时间着手防御，结果有人线上呼叫我看看那些影像，我确信那时超级被激怒了，除了我以外这个组织没有一个人读过书吗？黑入我们网络的那段影像是美国（画面闪烁太快了但我猜是殖民地前期因为好像看到穿制服的士兵）、北极（别问我为什么不是南极，受过教育的人都知道） ** **以及凡尔赛宫**** ，很 ** **他妈的**** 显然，有人在我们这边正同步亚诺·多里安的同时在法国同步别人的记忆。所有人都紧张得不行而只有我被激怒了，见鬼的，威廉·迈尔斯没有死，没有人死，我们他妈的只是被入侵了，紧张什么？接到盖文命令以后所有人都藏了起来，好极了，他们确实该藏起来，而 ** **我**** 会搞清楚这他妈是怎么回事。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 12月25日，2014年 12:14

主题 打破传统

 

我要打破在你之后不过圣诞节的传统了。所有人都很安全，不用担心。

我把谢伊·寇马克给挖出来了，海瑟姆·肯威的私人电话本上一个刺客叛徒。非常有趣，我对他的经历如何感天动地一点儿不感兴趣，让我感兴趣的是他找到了先行者之盒。哇喔。

一件事，戴斯，关于凤凰计划。

（提醒我一下两年以前我一次都没让你了解过组织里重要事件的原因是什么？噢，因为你可爱。）

记得我冒险动手炸掉的那个实验室吗？溜进去之后差点被弄死的那一次，幸好加琳娜来了；那一次前线行动，我决定投身冒险的原因是在一段时间以前我们得到了一份情报，里面有关于圣殿在搜索一种叫圣裹布的伊甸圣器的信息。我有没有告诉过你我小时候在教堂呆过？我立刻想起了耶稣。圣经里有个十分有趣的故事我猜在大众心里普及率非常高，那就是他的复活。现在圣裹布能够解释了。

（不是说我想复活你什么的。我不，那太不现实了。）

在得到那份情报以后我查了不少文献资料。圣裹布在人类史上的曝光率还不错，只要有一定的知识储备，在脑海里找出一个方向不太困难，尽管在我们的黑客朋友送来情报以后好像只有我一个人的跟进工作有所进展。总而言之，在我们已经获悉圣殿想要圣者遗体以及圣裹布的基础上，我提出，如果是我来执行凤凰计划，我最后会需要的一件东西就是“能够搞清楚圣裹布怎么用”的东西。

我一向认为你很聪明（尽管我从没这样说过），如果你还活着你一定已经猜到我想说什么了。

先行者之盒。

这就是圣殿的网络攻击的根本原因。

快夸我！

 

 

　　……烦死了。

　　伯格直接往前翻了好几页。

　　

　　

　　

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 11月5日，2015年 02:30

主题 为什么

 

为什么？

为什么你总得打破我的平静，戴斯蒙·迈尔斯？你死了三年了我还在为你的先祖撰写词条，而且天知道我得写多少年——只要Abstergo不放过你的基因我就必须为了兄弟会把这件事做完，在可预见的未来我会一直困在你的基因上，这还不够吗？我非得围着你转吗？我还在为你父亲工作，为你投身前线冒险——我冒的生命危险比瑞贝卡还多——并为此接受训练，很遗憾，我不是个好刺客，我没有恋爱史也没有精力去经营感情，没有杀过人，在我们相遇那时我只为了逃命而杀过一个人，但是我想着你也行为什么我不行。我给我的无人机起你的名字，经常后悔当初没有对你更好一些，甚至为你戴上袖剑，像你死前一样戴在右手变成刺客们之中的一个怪人。你能不能放过我？我到底还要做多少，丢掉毛衣穿上白色帽衫，人们才能看到我为你做了什么吗？

我非得永远都不能好起来——为什么，你早就已经放过你父亲和瑞贝卡了，为什么不放过我？我为什么会这样想念你，因为我爱你吗？我都不知道我到底是怎么爱上你的。你对我如何我也不知道，即便这已经不会让我更难过了。为什么，戴斯？只是一只狗而已，我应该笑你的。以前的我应该会笑得很放肆的。

这几年来我一直以为我好得很，你知道吗？我真的好得很，我能让每个人笑起来或者生气起来，甚至越来越擅长这事。我甚至都不再像三年前那样毒辣了，可惜我三年前对你最为毒辣。我真是个蠢货，不是吗？

瑞贝卡还在敲我的门。让她敲吧，我已经哭不动了，我只想好好喝一杯。

我连一场能让我自己翻过一页的葬礼都没参加过，就主持了两次。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 12月12日，2015年 03:48

主题 我受够了

 

突袭圣殿一开始是我的主意，小贝受伤了，我失败了，圣殿骑士得到了圣裹布，比尔启动了保护协议让所有人都藏起来并且闭嘴，现在我们的网络陷入一片死寂。可能只有你的旧邮箱还在不断收件。 ** **一片死寂。****

我不知道为什么。难道是我过于渴望圣殿付出代价吗？比尔看起来冷静得毫无行动，我真不敢相信。离开蒙特利尔以后我连续突袭巴黎，突袭伦敦，好像只有我在为你的死而努力，这是怎么回事？其他人怎么回事，他们又忘了你吗？

我把以你的名字命名的那个无人机修好了。我受够了一直失去和失去和失去。我私下拜托比尔强制小贝养伤，别给她前线任务了。她是个优秀的刺客，像你一样，而我还没有做到这一点。我从以前的懦弱变得鲁莽，冲动，格外喜欢到前线去拖后腿，以及疲惫不堪。我会照顾她直到她康复。我受够了，让我一个人呆着吧。我不需要陪伴。别再让任何人来保护我了。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 1月1日，2016年 00:00

主题 新年快乐

 

新年快乐。

现在我在遵守协议单独行动的路上，以免你感兴趣。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 3月13日，2016年 00:00

主题 生日快乐&更新

 

生日快乐。

我还在找格拉马提卡，以免你对我多少感到一丝好奇。组织的首要任务还是这个。我反复核查以前的情报，期望能够发现什么，而去年截获的资料里格拉马提卡提到监狱，我想从那里下手。跟着他们的大动作走绝对没错。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 12月21日，2016年 23:52

主题 马德里真冷

 

我很好，以免你想知道。

Abstergo从监狱里挖来不少人。我再一次混了进来，毫不意外去年袭击圣殿骑士的通缉还没撤销，不过黑进Abstergo后台太容易了。

瑞贝卡向我发来了想念，期待我们的重逢：我会把这个庞然大物——新的animus的设计图交给她。

今天真是个让我难得想给你发邮件的日子。

 

 

————————————————————————————

 

发件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

收件人 D. 迈尔斯

发件时间 12月29日，2016年 17:06

主题 家乡

 

卡尔·林奇让我想起你因为他也是个蠢货。没有身份证明，没有钱，没有情报，连衣服都没有，就想大干一场。我找到他和他的小队（啊，四个人，真是令人怀念）提供了援助，随后带他们一起前往伦敦，因为我知道艾伦·里金会在那里开会，那是个抢出圣器的好机会。

伦敦，伦敦。我已经有将近十年没有回来了。

他们使我想念你。

 

 

 

　　“就告诉你一声，是我下令了网络攻击。”

　　伯格暂停了他的浏览。黑斯廷斯看起来有点儿心不在焉的：“那给你颁个奖？”

　　前者暂时没有揍人的冲动。这些邮件和一些事情吻合了，比如亚诺·多里安的部分。Abstergo娱乐的一个员工罗伯特·弗雷泽——被处决了的那个圣殿叛徒给刺客方面报了信，然后被他们的小历史学家分析了一通，凤凰计划成了是刺客的优先目标，合情合理。再往前是刺客兄弟会突然出现的一个加琳娜·沃罗宁娜——那个连捅了伯格的副手七刀的刺客，前两年和她亲自交手。他很想杀她。

　　肖恩·黑斯廷斯的邮件里提了两件事：一是刺客的新盟友“新知者”是黑客，二是他们的“吸管”在格拉马提卡的旧实验室。谁他妈会起这么一个绰号？除了这两件事以外，其他的全是他对实验体17号的思念和思念和思念和 ** **迷恋。**** 变态。英国人。

　　但是旧实验室现在不是最大的安全隐患。最大的安全隐患是肖恩·黑斯廷斯其人。

　　“你的思维不错，”伯格平静地说，“单从这一点上说潜质不错，不过幼稚、愚蠢、固执且冲动。你为什么到这儿来？”

　　沉默。

　　“你是怎么找到这里的？”

　　还是沉默。

　　“好吧。”伯格再一次站起来，“你得死。”他走近黑斯廷斯，直接坐在他那一侧的桌沿上，“你想死吗？”

　　“这算是什么问题？”局势上处于绝对劣势的历史学家还死死咬着他一个刺客的尊严，表现得全然蔑视且不以为然。这种人在战场上多得是，伯格杀过不计其数，而他们通常都有一个共同点。“我 ** **认为**** 你想死。”他沉静地说，“你是有多愚蠢才认为你能在没有后援的情况下对格拉马提卡博士的实验室动手动脚？ ** **这次是第二次。**** ”

　　“看来我还是不用给你颁奖了，直接给你发个心理医生证书更合适。”对方气焰微弱地讽刺道。

　　“ ** **软弱，无能，**** 但有想法和技术。你是不是认为这是你必须做的？”前特种兵锋芒毕露，“向你口中所谓的好刺客学习。非常容易让人猜透，年轻人，我会满足你的愿望。”

　　“他 ** **是**** 个好刺客。”

　　沉默了片刻那气焰微弱的人咬着牙关让他的锋芒也暴露出来，语速快了一倍，像个神经质一样用起伏相当戏剧化的语气“尤哈尼·伯格， ** **我们**** 还年轻，32岁就嫌自己老可不是好心态。你女儿的病怎么样了？8岁可是记忆教育的重要阶段，作为一个大学教授我建议你让她读点历史书，十分有利于拓展智力。喔！我忘了你们创造的历史充满了谎言，那就算了吧。父母亲童年的心理阴影会在他们的教育过程中给孩子带来严重影响，看在艾琳娜小女士的份上 ** **你**** 可千万别靠近她。”

　　……

****操。** **

　　文明真他妈的不适用于审讯，态度都是放屁。伯格给了他一拳，让黑斯廷斯连人带椅子摔倒地上；无法反抗还不识好歹的四眼仔后脑勺重重地磕到地板，但还有意识，他走上去，踩在对方胸膛上压迫他的呼吸。

　　“你是怎么找到这个实验室的？”

　　“咳……我在附近逛街，想找个厕所而已，抱歉。”

　　伯格拿出他的枪，上膛。黑洞洞的枪口冲着四眼仔的脸。

　　“你是怎么找到这个实验室的？”

　　“我是个黑客，耶稣上帝啊，开个玩笑都开不起。”

　　“那么你做了什么？”

　　“我什么也没做。”

****砰！** **

　　子弹在黑斯廷斯脑袋边的空地上炸开，冲击力震碎了他另一只眼镜片。他痛苦地扭过头，呻吟扼在喉咙里没有声音。“……我要听不见你说话了，大兵……。”

　　“你做了什么？”

　　“我什么也没做，白痴，你不会自己翻吗？我一没写病毒二没放炸弹，一个科学实验室连个排查危险的东西都没有还要直接问你的俘虏？真够悲哀的。”

　　“你什么也不做，目的是什么？”

　　“我他妈的什么都没做也得有目的吗？”

****“别让我问第二次。”** **

　　“操你，伯格，你当我蠢吗？我老大说了一旦发现格拉马提卡的实验室千万不要正面接触，你以为我不想要命？我告诉过我是走错了。我以为这里是个普通的Abstergo工业。你不是已经看出来我有多喜欢往Abstergo钻了吗？你对你的对手能不能有点估量？你那个杀手父亲在你小时候没告诉过你怎么尊重人吗？”

****砰。** **

　　审讯室里响起了黑斯廷斯的惨叫。仅仅一声，然后就是抽气和战栗，然而他的呼吸还被扼制在伯格脚下，呼吸轻浅乏力，缺氧写在他脸上。悲哀。他左肩的伤口精确得像手术刀工。“你的目的。”

　　黑斯廷斯喘息了好一会儿，才从剧痛中略微缓了过来，他的呼吸逐渐趋于平静，而最后一声喘息听起来甚至像是叹息。猎物正在流血，猎人愤怒至极。“好吧……”他的声音微弱得像被剧痛抽尽了力气，也不再作任何反抗，正如伯格杀过的无数人那样在生命威胁面前被击溃尊严，“……抱歉……我说……。你竟然真的开枪……”

　　他嘟哝着什么，像是要痛得昏过去了。这么弱？伯格松开对他的钳制，俯下身让他的态度变得稍微友好一点点。“说吧。”

　　“我一直说……我比其他人更聪明……是因为我确实如此。举个例子，伯格大师，你竟然真的开枪了。”黑斯廷斯半闭着眼，视线直直望着审讯室的天花板，“失血会让我眩晕，你就没有那么好的俘虏了。其次，我到现在还活着，隐私被你翻了一遍，然而你们没有搜出武器，没有搜出通讯器，只有一台电脑，你还留我活着。有趣。”

　　他长长地叹出一口气，平稳而不再颤抖，转过头去迎上伯格的视线。

　　“我体能一般的，你再开第二枪我就真的死了。”

　　

　　沉默片刻，伯格用枪托把他的脸砸到另一侧去。

　　新鲜的血继续从额角流出来。

　　

　　“队长。”

　　守门的圣殿士兵立起枪杆，在他走出门后向他致敬，他只点点头。

　　“准备转移他。”伯格站在走廊对士兵们说，“我们到别的地方去部署渔网。”

　　“我们离开吗？”一个像是副手的人立刻走了上来。这让他有点儿想起他的队伍。

　　“他很聪明，”伯格点了头，“确保格拉马提卡博士的安全最重要。军机能在今晚起飞吗？”

　　“可以，队长。”

　　“联系他们。我来决定地点。”

　　“是。”士兵行礼后小跑离开。

　　肖恩·黑斯廷斯真是个硬骨头，他想。他需要去拿吐真剂了。吐真剂放在审讯室另一侧的房间里，那边达·科斯塔正在录像。他打开门走进去：“怎么样了？”

　　“石沉大海，毫无回音。我不知道，刺客可能已经不再使用这个网络了，所以没有收到？”女黑客恼火地挥起右手权当朝他打招呼，“也许你的计划不起作用？也许他不是个什么重要刺客，只是他们的一个外勤而已。”

　　“不可能。”伯格抱起手臂，透过单面镜望向审讯室里陷入昏迷的黑斯廷斯，“刺客组织相当看重他。”

　　“你有把握？”

　　“有。”

　　“好吧。”她不耐烦极了，“我上次黑的是什么？这次没有任何信息回馈。这可能是个死的网络。”

　　“也许他们收到了？”伯格还盯着他的猎物，“寇马克那次彻底吓坏了他们。黑斯廷斯也许不会例外。”

　　“也许吧。我——唔？”

　　达·科斯塔的话突然停了下来。伯格终于看了过去：“什么？”

　　“……我操，”她敲起了键盘，然而很快就停了下来，“就一分钟？”

　　“什么？”

　　“我的电脑被锁住了。”达·科斯塔一边说话一边拿出她的配枪，“我就走了一分钟的神。我们被盯上了。”女黑客举起枪就击碎了观察室里的摄像头，“是那个黑客婊子！”

　　就在这时，大楼内尖利的警报声响起来。

　　操！伯格立刻打开门，审讯室外的走廊里浓烈的味道扑面而来，看守审讯室的士兵全都倒在地上，他立刻关上门；达·科斯塔已经击穿了单面镜，而密室之内他们的俘虏黑斯廷斯竟然已经解开手铐了，正跌跌撞撞地站起来——在面积极小的房间里他躲开达·科斯塔的第一枪以后伯格拨开她从单面镜里翻进审讯室，他的猎物的后背已经贴上了墙壁无路可退——就在这时头顶天花板从吊灯处炸开！

　　特种兵依靠本能翻滚到另一侧躲开坠落的水泥块，和黑斯廷斯分开。 ** **“肖恩！”****

　　两个声音同时响起。

　　哈兰·康宁汉姆和加琳娜·沃罗宁娜从上空跃下的瞬间挑选好了他们的对手。加琳娜迎着达·科斯塔的子弹翻进观察室控制了她的枪，哈兰凭借微弱的先手优势踢开伯格的武器以后两人在室内陷入徒手搏斗。肖恩贴着墙尽量躲开两边激烈的战斗在狭小室内缩在角落里抱着达·科斯塔的电脑，“小贝！”

****蹭！** **

　　几乎同时，两声袖剑出鞘。

　　加琳娜和哈兰先后停了下来。

　　也是在这时，审讯室的门被重新打开，外面烟雾散尽，在地上铺了一层白色粉末物，门口站着阿伦德·康宁汉姆。

　　“清理完了。”他先望向他的丈夫，再望向正被加琳娜扶起来的肖恩，“夏洛特和伊曼纽尔在楼下等着我们。唔，比尔、盖文、瑞贝卡和主教都在附近等着我们，……”

　　“格拉马提卡？”肖恩抱着他的手臂，眼镜则已经被他扔了。

　　“被他跑了，”瑞贝卡的声音突然响在整个大楼里，“不过我在追。”

　　“好，”肖恩点了点头，穿过朋友们中间先一步走出去，“别让女士等太久了。”

　　他穿过走廊里倒了一地的圣殿士兵，踏上更宽敞的走廊；其他人和他并排或走在他前面。格拉马提卡的实验室保安的尸体也横横竖竖，让人想起当初在追踪信号中目睹戴斯蒙去救他父亲时那个惨状，而现在肖恩没有一点儿感触。

　　下一层。

　　再下一层。

　　几人堂而皇之地抵达一楼大堂时，有人拍了一下他没有受伤的那侧肩膀。

　　他回过头：是哈兰。“唔？”

　　“你还好吗？”意大利刺客试着露出宽慰他的微笑，“我怎么记得几年前见过你这副表情？”

　　肖恩挥了挥手，也露出一个笑容，“我好极了——别担心。一个过时的圣殿超级士兵能拿我肖恩·赞爆了·黑斯廷斯怎么样？”随后他耸耸这一侧肩膀，“怎么能跟几年前比，这次又没有人死。”

　　其他人互相对视了几眼。

　　他们徒步走出大堂，像结束了这栋楼的观光的普通游客团，与街上站着的夏洛特·德拉克鲁兹碰头，随后坐进面包车融入夜里。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　“离开我们。”

　　比尔发火时没有别人说话。

　　“比尔，拜托。”肖恩在房间最中间的沙发上接受着止血包扎，成为这个临时安全屋里唯二的声音。作为临时医生的伊曼纽尔，从肖恩右手手臂靠近袖剑的地方一处自行扎得严严实实的伤口里，取出一个用医用塑料袋装着的储存卡时，小声问着“这他妈是什么”，肖恩小声地回答“伯格的安检，我保证我没有感染”，比尔的脸色则难看得可怕。

　　其他人要么坐着，要么站着，要么靠着墙，没有人不看着他们俩，但没人敢说话。

　　“你违反了屋顶花园协议，肖恩！”兄弟会实际导师厉声道，“如果你不能遵守规定，那就滚出兄弟会。”

　　“我没有不遵守规定，我只是找出了它的漏洞并且用我的方式 ** **覆写**** 了它，比尔，我甚至连信条都没有违背。”肖恩疲惫地说，“得了吧，你没法开除我。”

 ** **“肖恩！”**** 瑞贝卡立刻阻止道。

 ** **“好了，比尔。”**** 盖文也出了声。

　　比尔冷着一张脸。

　　“以后管好你的嘴，肖恩·黑斯廷斯。”

　　肖恩悄悄地瑟缩了一下。

　　他抿了抿嘴唇，最终决定模仿海盗的口气：“是，长官。”

　　有人翘起嘴角。

　　屋里的可怕气氛就这样悄悄地缓和下来。比尔毫不见外地坐到肖恩面前的茶几桌上，随后盖文从墙边直起腰，“说说你找到了什么？”

　　“格拉马提卡拿到了圣者遗体样本，拿到了先行者之盒，又拿到了圣裹布，”肖恩接过了比尔递过来的水，花几秒停顿润润喉咙，“凤凰计划离成功还有一小段距离，不过不远了。这是我看到的。”

　　主教在另一边问道：“关于朱诺呢？”

　　“伯格和达·科斯塔已经被解决了，她得再找一个小粉丝来帮忙。我的猜测是格拉马提卡本人。”

　　“他的成果已经死了。”阿伦德说，“就算她找上了他，他也得完全重来。”“不错，肖恩给Abstergo上了一课。”哈兰跟着点头。“我们甚至能提前过个 ** **圣诞节**** 了！”瑞贝卡也加入了振奋气氛的行列，“这是好事，比尔。”

　　盖文走近他们，一人捏了一下肩膀，随后去给肖恩找一副新眼镜；主教叹着气摇了摇头，瑞贝卡抱上电脑凑过去向她和其他人解释肖恩自己拟定的“戴斯蒙协议”，他私人电脑里的邮箱一旦打开发件箱，整个赫菲斯托斯网络会被肖恩花了几个月时间自己写的程序禁用，指定刺客的通讯虚体关进沙盒并同时收到同一封求教邮件，要求清晰明确，恳求每一个人的谅解。这甚至不是一个“协议”，而是一个计谋。比尔没多大好气地抱怨起自己老了，经不起年轻人的折腾，盖文在一边笑得不行。

　　在所有人决定各司各职离开房间让肖恩好好休息之前，年轻伤员叫住了他们。“还有一件事，比尔。”

　　“什么事？”

　　肖恩做了个深呼吸——他显得紧张，比在审讯室里还要紧张。“我拿到了凤凰计划的核心技术。”

　　屋里其他人都停下来听他说，比尔也点头。“唔。怎么？”

　　“……我来解释。凤凰计划最难的不是获取裹布和盒子，也不是圣者遗体，而是，”他又做了个深呼吸，“从无到有地创造一个人——一个生命。然后，对于朱诺信徒来说，利用凤凰计划的产物，定向写入朱诺的意识。”

　　他的盟友们看着他。他咽了咽喉结。

　　“我……想我能做到？”

　　比尔望着他，年长的刺客还跟不上思路。“你想说什么？”

　　“……”

　　他看着他们，逐个看过他们所有人的脸；每一个人都是他信任的人。刺客组织的核心里有饱经风霜的脸，也有年轻气盛的脸，人们不一样，然而视线一样。

　　每一个刺客都有着明亮锐利的鹰似的目光。

　　他直视比尔动了动嘴，又说不出什么来。站在比尔身边的瑞贝卡也向他眨眨眼睛。

　　“比尔，我……”

****“肖恩。”** **

　　瑞贝卡好像突然知道了她最好的朋友到底想说什么，脸色声音都顿时变了。 ** **“认真的。”****

　　“我们可以在回收站找到他！”

　　“……”

　　她也陷入沉默。

　　“你们俩打什么哑谜？”比尔皱起眉。

　　瑞贝卡深吸一口气；肖恩也一样。他最终鼓起了勇气。

****“也许我能把戴斯蒙带回来。”** **

　　

　　

　　

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

发件人 010001000100110101001001010011000100010101010011

收件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

发件时间 1月1日，2017年 00:00

主题 --

 

01001000010001010100110001010000

 

 

<防火墙已拦截>

 

 

发件人 010001000100110101001001010011000100010101010011

收件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

发件时间 1月2日，2017年 00:00

主题 --

 

01001000010001010100110001010000

 

 

<防火墙已拦截>

 

 

发件人 010001000100110101001001010011000100010101010011

收件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

发件时间 1月3日，2017年 00:00

主题 --

 

HELP

 

 

<防火墙已拦截>

 

 

发件人 DMILES

收件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

发件时间 1月4日，2017年 00:00

主题 --

 

HELP

 

 

<防火墙已拦截>

 

 

发件人 DMILES

收件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

发件时间 1月5日，2017年 00:00

主题 --

 

OPENTHEDOOR

 

 

 

发件人 DMILES

收件人 S. 黑斯廷斯

发件时间 1月6日，2017年 00:00

主题 --

 

GETMEOUT

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 好的，感谢食用，这是一个看了一遍以后自己都想撞墙的安利()肝到昏厥，感谢陪写的枭总，感谢AC维基和阿婆主RED莱德的视频，冷CP写这么晦涩是绝对安利不出去了………………(  
> 顺便推广一下#S17 #17S 的新tag！！  
> 还有最后就是，有人想看后续吗这么晦涩我觉得可能没有了(


End file.
